The Dancer With the Blue Eyes
by ChocolateKiss21194
Summary: I was watching Scooby Doo 2 and with all the pairings Daphne and Fred, Velma and Patrick I was inspired to create a girl for Shaggy.The story takes place in a small town where a ghost is terrorizing a local dance studio.The summary's lackin.Just Read it!
1. The Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's from "Scooby Doo". I do own Kristeen, Cookie, and any other characters in this story not in "Scooby Doo"

* * *

_Present (Shaggy's PoV)_

I'd never thought of myself as brave. Never thought that there was anything in this world that could give me the courage that she gave me.

"You aren't a screw-up," she told me, "You're the sweetest, bravest guy I've ever met." I would have thought it was mockery coming from anyone other than her. But now looking down at her sound asleep in my lap while our lives were in danger, I knew she was sincere. Zoinks! She actually thought I was brave! Don't misunderstand. I'd never had a problem with being the coward in Mystery Inc., but it felt good to know someone thought I was brave, especially when that someone was Kristeen. When the gang and I'd arrived in town a week ago to solve a mystery involving a phantom and a dance company, I knew we would meet some interesting people. I'd never imagined meeting anyone as amazing as the girl that now lay across my lap.

_Four Days Ago (Shaggy's PoV)_

"So, like, why are we in Applebrook again, Velma?" I asked, as we pulled up to the town's visitor center at about three in the afternoon. Fred and Daphne rolled their eyes, and Scooby snored loudly on the floor next to me. Velma launched into a well rehearsed explanation (she'd given it to me four times since we left Coolsville).

"Because, Shaggy, a ghost is traumatizing dancers at the local dance studio; the studio's the only thing that brings in money for the town and they called us to investigate,"

"Then why are we goi-"

"We're going to the visitor's center because the mayor wants to meet us there. We'll go the studio later."

"Ohhh…"

Fred spoke up as the Mystery Machine pulled to a stop, "Well gang, looks like we made it." Scooby yawned, and we all climbed out of the van. The building in front of us reminded me of a post office, and I again wondered what we were doing in such a small town. A tall, rather large man in a suit with light blond hair and a goatee greeted us at the door.

"Mystery Inc.!" He exclaimed in a deep southern accent, "I'm so glad you made it. It's a pleasure to meet ya'll!"

"The pleasure's all ours Mr. Mayor," Daphne began. The gang and the mayor suddenly launched into a detailed discussion about phantoms and disappearances, but I was distracted.

Not by food, but by a girl. Standing not fifteen feet away from us was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had to be close to my age. She was tall and slender, but not gangly. Her stick straight, shoulder length, blond hair bounced playfully and her sky blue eyes seemed to catch the sunlight. A dog ran toward her-a golden retriever with stick in its mouth-and she laughed. Suddenly, the girl and her dog were walking towards us. Butterflies swarmed in my stomach and I straightened up wishing I hadn't eaten that last box of garlic Scooby snacks. Then she was next to the mayor, grinning as he introduced her.

"Mystery Inc," he said motioning to the beautiful girl and her dog, "This is one of the part time instructors at the studio, and also my daughter. Her name is Kristeen… and oh that's her dog Cookie."

Fred, Velma, and Daphne introduced themselves, and Kristeen shook each of their hands. Then it was my turn. I gulped.

"I'm Shaggy," I choked out and my voice cracked like a thirteen year old. Kristeen giggled.

"Nice to meet you, Shaggy," she said, although it was more like singing. She reached down and patted Scooby on the head, "And you are?"

"'Rooby 'oo"

"Nice to meet you, Scooby Doo"

I gasped, "You can understand him?!"

Kristeen giggled again. "Yup! But I have a dog, too remember?" she laughed motioning at the golden retriever. Then she continued, almost hesitantly, "Cookie hasn't had another dog to play with in a while… maybe we could hang out at the park later?"

The butterflies in my stomach felt like bullets now. Daphne elbowed me hard in the stomach. "Sure," I managed to say.

"Great!" Kristeen exclaimed blue eyes sparkling and a grin spreading across her face. She held out a piece of paper, "Here's my number. I have to go teach a class now, and I'm sure ya'll want to get settled in and get the details of this mystery straight with my dad. Call me later, okay?" I took the piece of paper and opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. Why was this girl making me so freaking nervous?

Daphne smirked and spoke for me. "He will," she said. With that Kristeen's smile grew even bigger and she turned to leave, her dog Cookie following closely.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- So thats the first chapter of my first attempt at fanfiction. This story won't be just lovey-dovy boy meets girl. There will be more action and adventure in the later chapters, I promise! Please, Please, Please Review this!


	2. The Mystery

**Ok… here goes chapter 2… Thanks so much to those of you who gave me reviews on chapter 1! Even though there weren't many of you, you really encouraged me to keep writing! I'm looking for even more reviews on this chapter. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Scooby Doo or anything associated with Warner Brothers or Cartoon Network. However, I do own my own characters!**

_Three Days Ago (Kristeen's PoV)_

I nearly fell out of my chair when the phone rang at eleven O'clock. _Michael,_ I thought, _when are you going to give up and get it in your fat head that I don't wanna go out with you? _He had called me six times in the past 48 hours and I was sick and tired of him trying to get me to go out with him. Sure he was handsome. Not to mention rich, but he was boring. He had no since of adventure, no since of humor, and his idea of a good meal was a bite of steak the size of a quarter with a "light butter sauce". Sheesh! My phone was on its third ring when I looked at it, but it wasn't Michael's number that glowed on the screen. It was one I didn't recognize.

"Hello?" I answered, curious.

"Kristeen?" a scratchy, nervous voice came from the phone.

"This is she…"

No reply.

"Um… Who's calling?"

"Oh! Like, this is Shaggy. You met me yesterday. You don't remember me, do you?" He stuttered.

"Of course I remember you!" How could I not? I'd never seen a guy get that nervous in front of me. It was kinda flattering, and he seemed like a really cool guy. I was surprised he actually decided to call. He must not have been expecting me to remember him, because he seemed to gain a mountain of confidence when I told him I did.

"Yes!" He exclaimed. I giggled. He cleared his throat. "Like, I wanted to know if you might like to go get something to eat with Scoob and me? We could go to the park afterwords."

I smiled. "Can Cookie come?" I asked, trying to play hard to get.

"Yeah. Of course"

"Okay! I'd love to go! Pick me up in half an hour?" _So much for playing hard to get._

"Like, yeah. See you soon!" He stuttered overly excited, "Uh… Bye!"

I giggled. "Bye." I giggled way too much. I'd have to work on that if I ever wanted to land a decent guy. I ran to my room and put on my cutest outfit. I brushed my hair and teeth. I threw a few breath mints in my purse just to be safe, and met Shaggy at the door just as he walked up.

"Hey, Shaggy."

"Hey, Kristeen! You ready?" He asked me with a huge grin on his face. He didn't seem nervous now.

"Just about," I said. Then I screamed, "Cooookiiieeee!" My golden dog ran up fast and jumped straight into the Mystery Machine next to Shaggy's dog. Maybe I wasn't the only one who met someone they liked yesterday. "Now I'm ready."

Shaggy held out his arm for me, and I blushed. "Then, like, let's get goin."

Shaggy took me to the only place in town you could order a buffet, and man, that boy could eat. I didn't mind, though. I found out we have a lot in common. For one we both love dogs. We both love 60s music. We both like to dance, although he prefers disco over ballet, and we both love food. We talked about little stuff like that all through lunch. It wasn't until we were at the park that he asked me the question I'd been waiting for. Scooby and Cookie had run off and laid down under the willow tree by the pond, and Shaggy and I had sat down on a bench with a good view of the water.

"So, Kristeen," he started, "Like, what's the deal with this phantom at your dance studio?"

"Didn't my dad give you all the details?" I asked. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell Shaggy what was going on, I was just having fun talking about other stuff.

"Well, the mayor did tell us something, but I wasn't really paying enough attention to understand."

_Of course he wasn't. _"It's kinda a long story."

"I've got all day," he chimed.

And so I told him… "_First you've got to understand how the studio is set up. It's a small building with seven rooms. Three of those rooms are studio spaces; that's where we teach classes. One of those rooms is a dressing room. One is a bathroom, and one is the conference room. The conference room's where the instructors meet to discuss business. There are six instructors in all. There's Mrs. Lindy; she's the oldest and the head of the studio. There's Mrs. Fox; she's best friends with Mrs. Lindy, and they teach ballroom together. There's Ms. Larie; she helps me teach ballet. There's Ms. Jane; she's the youngest, only eighteen, and she teaches beginners. There's Ms. Caroline; she's the sweetest girl you'll ever meet. And there's me, of course._

_ "The whole thing with the phantom started about a week ago. The instructors were in the conference room for the monthly meeting. We had just started to discuss putting together a production of The Nutcracker when it happened. It all happened suddenly. There was a crash in the back of the room. The lights snapped off, and there, in front of us was the phantom. He was dark and sinister looking. His skin glowed white in the darkness and red eyes shone out of his skull like daggers. He said only four words 'You will not dance'. As if in response to his words, a blood curling scream pierced the air._

_ "And then the phantom disappeared. The lights came back on and things seemed normal. There were two things that had changed from how they were before the phantom showed up. One was the eerie silence that engulfed the room. The other was the empty seat next to Mrs. Fox. Mrs. Lindy had vanished, and she hasn't been seen since that day._

_ "In the past few days there have been other disappearances. First it was Ms. Jane. Then it was Ms. Caroline. Then, two days ago, a student disappeared. That was when Dad decided to call Mystery Inc. The girl's name was Molly; she was my best student. After each disappearance there has only been one clue. A glowing piece of paper saying 'You will not dance'_"

"Zoinks." Shaggy whispered at the end of my story.

I looked over at him. He was shaking like a scared Chihuahua. "Creepy stuff, huh?"

"You got that right."

I looked across the lake. The sun was setting.

"It's getting kinda late. Will you take me home?" I asked Shaggy.

"Yeah," he answered. We both stood and called our dogs. Shaggy was still shaking so I slid my fingers into his to try and calm him down. He smiled down at me and relaxed a little, squeezing my hand. _This will be an interesting week._

**There you have it. The mystery of the Phantom at the Dance Studio. I'd love to hear you're thought's on this chapter. Did ya like it? Who do you think the phantom is? (I haven't actually decided myself *blush*) Any ideas? Suggestions? Please review this!**


End file.
